


Touch You

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humour, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Violence, One Shot, dirty humour, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a run-in with a slightly attractive student, who just happens to be a fan of his. Not only his work for The Bugle, but also as Spiderman. The only problem is that Peter isn't available, but that won't stop this fan of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Although it is quite light and not graphic, there is a slight mention of Non-Con in this (But Wade makes it slightly satirical). Stay safe, kids.

“Jesus! If I don’t get inside soon my fingers are going to fall off!” Peter whined inwardly, bringing his gloved hands together and breathing into them in an attempt to warm them up. He was wearing a thick sweater, and a long, knitted scarf in all different shades of red. The scarf helped a lot but his skin-tight jeans didn’t protect him from the biting winter air. The brunette quickly scuttled into the coffee shop to his left, and joined the queue closest to the counter. He had known it would be packed, as today was one of the coldest days in New York. Those that didn’t have to work stayed at home, and those who did stocked up on cocoa and coffee to warm their freezing bellies. 

He adjusted the camera around his neck to make it slightly more comfortable, and reached into his pocket to grab his wallet. He pulled out a couple crumpled bills and his rewards card to be ready before he got to the barista. Even if he wasn’t socially inept, the café was busy enough and he’d hate to make the line wait up for him and his clumsy, frost-bitten fingers. As he moved up in the line, another freezing office worker or espresso-loving hipster quickly replaced his spot. 

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. He quietly cursed his spidey-senses for not picking the person up, but quickly realized that it meant they didn’t mean any harm. He spun himself around to face a man, not much taller than Peter, but more muscular. He was built like a football player, as apposed to Peter’s gymnast physique. The taller man had bleached-blond hair, and dressed fairly nice yet simple. Maybe he was in college or university, or even high school, Peter thought.

“Sorry, you dropped this.” The young man held up a photo of Spiderman that Peter had taken earlier that morning. He adjusted his glasses on his face to get a better look at what the man had handed him, and he quickly realized it wasn’t polite to just stand there. 

“Thank you so much!” Peter finally replied, taking the photo from the light-haired man. 

“Do you take pictures of Spidey for The Bugle?” The man inquired, “I recognize your style. Peter Parker, right?” He gave Peter a light smile, flashing him a row of perfect teeth. 

“Yeah, wow.” Peter returned the smile, “I can’t believe you recognized me by my style. You must be really into photography, then- uh…” he caught himself when he realized he didn’t know the mans name.

“Jamie.” He held his hand out for Peter to shake, and he hesitantly did so. “I’m getting my bachelors at NYFA.” They shuffled into the next spot in line, “You’re really good, man. I know how hard it is to try and capture an action shot with an older camera, and Spidey moves so fast. It’s amazing that your shots are so clear and clean, like you’re right beside him! May I ask the secret?”

Peter averted his eyes for a second while they shuffled into the next spot, “Well, you know, Spidey and I have known each other a while. He kind of owed me a favour, and this is what I wanted in return.” He scuffed the toe of his sneaker to the hardwood floor and stared at the mark it had made. The shorter man felt like if he looked Jamie in the eye, he’d be able to tell Peter was lying. 

“Wow, friends with a superhero. I couldn’t imagine what that’s like.” 

Finally, they came face-to-face with a tired-looking barista. Peter tried to hurriedly remember what he wanted to order, and excused himself from the conversation with Jamie. “Can I get a medium green tea and an extra-large mocha with two shots of caramel, vanilla, and chocolate and extra whip cream please.” He went to hand his bills over to the woman behind the counter, but Jamie quickly pushed ahead. 

“I will get a large coffee, black.” He handed the woman his card before Peter could object. Jaime saw the look on Peter’s face and understood his confusion, “Please, you deserve it.” 

After a short conversation about the other courses Jamie was taking, they finally got their drinks. They found an empty seat at a small table and sat down, much to Peter’s surprise. 

“Wow, you know, if you’re going to drink whatever the hell that concoction is then I do not think any type of tea will help cleanse it from your system.” Jamie eyed the strange drink suspiciously. Peter definitely did not look like the ‘crazy sweet-tooth’ type. 

“No, sorry, I was meeting somebody here before I started talking to you.” 

“Are they late?”

Peter just shrugged, “I told them around this time, so not really. They should be here any minute.” Peter reached out to grab his tea when Jamie’s hand gently caressed over his, and hovered there for a moment.

“Listen, Peter, I can tell you’re a twink.” He smirked down at Peter’s legs covered by the table, “The skinny jeans are a dead giveaway, and you’re too hot to be straight.” Peter squinted slightly, wondering whether to be offended or glad that somebody had a slight interest in him. “I’d like to continue this talk again, maybe at dinner?” 

Peter’s heart fell from his throat to his stomach within seconds. Somebody had flirted with him, and he hadn’t even known. He was oblivious. It had been so long that Peter was out of practice. He slowly placed his drink back down on the table and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. 

“Jamie, you’re cute and all, but I’m taken. I’m really sorr-“ Jamie’s face fell slightly, making Peter pause. Suddenly, Peter felt a hand gently touch his thigh, as another slithered around his wrist and intertwined with his fingers. 

“That’s okay, he doesn’t need to know.” His hand wandered closer towards Peter’s hips, and his Spidey-Senses were off the charts. His hair was standing up on the back of his neck and everything in his body was yelling ABORT but he was frozen on the spot. 

“L-Let go of me, Jamie.” Peter warned, “My boyfriends coming. He sh-should be here any minute.” Jamie shushed him and tenderly ran his hand up and down Peter’s forearm. 

“Lets quickly leave, just tell him you got caught up at work. I’m sure I’ll be a better fit.” Peter was breathing heavily now, trying his best not to flip the table and lunge right at Jamie. Even though the blond was taller, and probably much heaver, Peter knew he could definitely take him down but he really didn’t want to cause a scene. He shut his eyes tight and braced himself as Jamie moved his face closer to his. 

“Excuse me, but that’s my boyfriend you’re touching ever-so inappropriately.” Peter perked up, and smirked at Jamie. 

“Jamie, let me go.” He warned.

“Peter’s moved on, man, just leave us alone.” Jamie called over his shoulder. 

“Petey-Pie! C’mon! Just last night we were watching Golden Girls, pillow-fights in our undies, all-you-can-eat take-out, it was the night of your life.” Peter slipped his arm out from Jamie’s hold and cackled loudly. 

“Jamie, you should leave right now.” Peter warned yet again.

“Or what? Or your boy-toy is gonna-“ Jamie turned his shoulder and was met by the barrel of a gun and large body, masked by an oversized red hoodie. 

“Jamie-Senpai get your fucking hand of my future-husband’s fucking gorgeous-ass leg and get out of this fine establishment before I pump you fulla’ lead.” His voice was deep and serious now. The gun was pressed to his temple, and the trigger was cocked. Jamie gulped loudly and stood up and shuffled out of his seat. The hooded figure quickly replaced him, and put the gun back in his waistband. 

“Smart movie, Jam-othy!” Wade reached out and grabbed the sickly-sweet drink off the table, “Ugh, thanks babe.”

“No problem, Wade.” Peter chuckled and stole a glance at Jamie, who was glaring at Wade, right in the eyes, and looked very confused. 

“D-Deadpool. Y-You should have t-told me you were dating D-Deadpool.” Wade spun a knife out of it’s holster on his utility belt and pointed it at the blond man. 

“Jamie-Kun, we’ve been over this, Sugar. If you do not leave me and my Petey-Pie in peace, I will leave you in pieces.” He pressed the point into the shorter mans chin and wiped some whip-cream from the corner of his mouth with a gloved hand, then pulled his mask down again. “Then I’ll ship them to your grandma, a Ms. Margot Adams. 3541 Foghorn Ave.”

“H-how do you-“ 

“Oh, I know a lot of things about a lot of people, Mr. Adams. I also know that if this fine piece of ass wasn’t sitting right here beside me I would have already hot-glued your ass-cheeks together and peeled the skin from your face.” He reached over and grabbed Peter’s hand, whilst putting the knife back in his belt. “Capiche, Jam-arino?” 

Jamie stumbled backwards, tears welling in his eyes from fear and confusion.  
“You’re insane! Both of you!” and he bolted out the door. 

Wade quickly made work of showering Peter with kisses, his mask rolled up above his nose and his cap pushed a little ways up as to not interfere with his loving.

“W-Wade! What are you doing?” Peter laughed, pushing him away gently, but Wade wrapped his arms around his waste and continued to lay sloppy kisses on his neck and face and the corners of his mouth. 

“Where did he touch you?” he murmured through the kisses. 

“What?”

“PETER, WHERE DID THE BAD MAN TOUCH YOU?” Peter just laughed again and pushed Wade away with a little more force. “Wade, I’m fine. I swear. Just drink your drink and we’ll walk home together, alright?” Wade nodded and took another big sip of his drink, and Peter rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder. 

“Thanks, Wade, I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

“It’s not your fault, Pete, there are a lot of bad people out there. I knew you wouldn’t do anything unless absolutely necessary.” Peter just sighed deeply and nodded. 

“I love you.” 

“Love ya’, Pete.” Wade kissed his forehead, and stood up; taking his drink with him. 

“Let’s go get you home, and I’ll make you forget this ever happened, shnookums.”


End file.
